


The clawsome doodle

by NotQuiteCapRogers



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post Reveal, it's short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 21:27:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5642578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotQuiteCapRogers/pseuds/NotQuiteCapRogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette doodled during class. Adrien sees it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The clawsome doodle

**Author's Note:**

> First fanfic on here. Sorry it sucks. I was bored.

Marinette was drawing in her sketchbook trying to get through the last lesson. Adrien, Chat, was right in front of her. He was telling Nino a joke, something about a cat wining a dog show. It’s been a month since they revealed their identities, and three weeks since they started dating. It was awkward at first, but they pushed through it. 

“Marinette, you’re doing it again.” Alaya whispered to her. 

“Doing what again exactly?” 

“You were daydreaming about Adrien. Class is over.” 

“Oh.” She said. Then she packed up her stuff and walked home. When she got to her room she realized someone was there. And that someone was supposed to be at a photo shoot. 

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a photo shoot.” 

“The shoot was canceled my lady. And I’m here to enjoy some time with you.” Adrien said as he released his transformation. He walked toward her and smiled sweetly. Marinette smiled back, closing the gap and kissing him sweetly. 

“So I noticed you were drawing during class, mind if I see?” Adrien asked.

“Sure let me just get my sketchbook out.” Marinette looked down at the page she’d been drawing on in class. Her cheeks burned as she saw what she drew. Adrien looked at what could have caused his lady to flush so vibrantly. 

“Well my lady I am flattered” Adrien said with a flirty smile. 

On that page was multiple doodles of Adrien and Chat posing in different designs, all of them with their own pun or pickup line.


End file.
